Tales of the Freedom Fighters
by Belle Mortre
Summary: Just a set of drabbles based solely on the Freedom Fighters, not only Jet, and the moments that come to shape their lives with each other. FEEL THE LUV! VERY MUCH ROMANCE! Kept rating at T just to be safe with later drabbles
1. Chapter 1

"Where is she?" Jet stood beside Long shot in the mass of milling people all waiting for the New Year celebrations to get under way. "Where the hell is she?" Jet repeated, for what must have been the twelfth time.

Longshot merely shrugged his shoulders and continued to gaze around in every direction for his missing comrade.

The people of Ba Sing Se laughed and sang all around the two ex-guerrilla warriors as the last hour of the year of the snake drew closer and closer, and all Jet and Longshot could focus on was their missing swordswoman.

Jet spoke again, grinding his teeth slightly as he wiped the confetti a small child had thrown into the air out of his hair. "Longshot, she did just say she would only be a few minutes in that thrift shop, right?"

The archer nodded.

"So where-"

"Hi guys, sorry I'm late." Smellerbee's rough voice sounded from behind them.

The pair turned and both jaws dropped at the sight that met their eyes.

She had washed the red paint from her cheeks and instead of her usual habit of letting her hair simply lie as it was, a pair of delicate ivory combs held her short chestnut locks up and out of her face in a most charming manner. She had dispensed too with her normal warrior's attire in place of flowing skirts of green cotton covered by an equally simple tan robe. A delicate, slightly nervous smile graced her lips, as though waiting for her friends' reactions.

It was incredible how the humble thrift store clothes had transformed the young woman into something more than a tomboy.

And had Longshot been able so speak, there would have only been one word appropriate for the sight before him: wow.


	2. Chapter 2

A continuance of the first drabble, after this one i will move on to other drabbles, but i felt that this one needed a good ending. Any that come after this will have nothing to do with the New Years experience, unless i state otherwise. Happy Reading!XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Laughter bubbled from Smellerbee's throat as it had not in years, not since she had lost her family to the war. Jet, he too smiling and laughing, spun Smellerbee around the square in pace with the other New Year revelers as the dancing came to a head-twirling climax.

Longshot watched silently from his place at the edge of the crowd, feeling the strangest mix of pleasure and jealously as Smellerbee and Jet spun by him. For a youngling so unaccustomed to normal women's wear, Smellerbee handled herself with incredible ease in her newly acquired attire, exposing a side of herself that Longshot had never seen before. Sure, he had known she was a girl, but a woman…no; Smellerbee had never before been that in his eyes.

And now, to see her looking so comely unnerved Longshot, but not nearly as much as it did to see her held gently in Jet's arms. As soon as the dancing had begun almost half an hour ago, Jet had taken her by the hand and begun to teach Smellerbee the Earth Kingdom dances he had learned as a child at his parents' feet. They had spun, leapt, swayed, and twirled with the rest of Ba Sing Se's lower classes assembled in the courtyard in a corner of the Old City, serenaded all night long by the musicians set on a porch of a private home that opened onto the square. Longshot had resigned himself to merely watching the pair dance under the new moon, wondering if he should even bother to stay.

Just as Longshot had decided that he might as well leave the music changed. For the first time all night the square was filled not with the rumble and swooping of tablas, pippas and sarodes, but instead with the light sound of a sungi horn and finger symbols.

It was a slower song, gentler on the ears and more pleasant to move to, like the sound of rain falling on a pond.

Longshot looked around to see that all of the dancing couples had stopped their wild cavorting and were slipping into each other's arms more fully and moving in small circles. It was a slow dance.

Hardly able to think straight while images of Jet and Smellerbee flooded his imagination, Longshot had just turned to leave when he felt a tug on his sleeve.

She spoke softly, "Where are you going?"

He turned back to find Smellerbee standing before him in all her glory, a rather disgruntled Jet slouching off towards a crowd of men with carafes of nettle wine.

The mute archer asked the question with his eyes.

Smellerbee smiled shyly. "I wanted to dance this one with you."

And she slipped her warm, small hand into his larger one and led him into the crowd of dancing lovers.

They moved into each other's arms, his about her waist and hers flung round his neck, a careful distance kept between them at first, until slowly the power of the music took over them and the respectful space disappeared.

A small smile curved Longshot's lips when she rested her head upon his shoulder.

They never knew how long they danced; it seemed to them that they were the only people in the world, just two lost souls seeking homes in each other's embrace.

Suddenly there was a great rumbling from overhead and everyone in the square gazed up into the sky as green and gold fireworks exploded high overhead, heralding in the New Year.

Longshot looked down ant Smellerbee's upturned face, the fireworks reflected in her huge honey colored eyes and he smiled; it was going to be a good year.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow it's been a long time since i wrote a drabble. But here is my next Longerbee piece which, as i stated before, dosen't have to be connected to it's precdecsors but it can be if you as an individual reader so desire.

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Longshot paced back and forth in the main room of the house he shared with his wife of one and a half years; Smellerbee. Agitation and fear radiated from his tall form in every twitch and turn he made. Words could not penetrate his half-crazed mind. For almost seven hours he had been in trapped inside his own head while his wife lay in pain in the next room. She had gone into labor prematurely with their first child early that afternoon and Longshot had wasted no time in summoning the midwife. The midwife in turn had wasted no time in expelling Longshot from the bedroom sparing only enough breath to ay that there were complications.

Complications. He hated that word.

Longshot and Smellerbee's neighbor Pato sat against the wall, watching his friend pace as his young wife, Letta, drowsed in his lap. They had given up on trying to calm him hours ago, silently agreeing that it was best to just let him pace and give him the small comfort their presence could provide.

The midwife stepped out of the bedroom, looking for Longshot. She spotted him and came over. Her eyes revealed nothing. "You can come in now."

He slid open the door. The bedroom was silent, but busy, as the midwife's three assistants finished cleaning up from the birth. One woman stood at the foot of the low bed bundling up bloody sheets. Surely there shouldn't have been that much blood! The second woman had just disappeared into the small washroom off the bedroom carrying a bowl of water and the third woman knelt on the bed beside the inert form of Longshot's wife, murmuring soothing words and sponging Smellerbee's brow.

He stumbled across the room, pleading with his ancestors that he wasn't about to loose the love of his life. He had already lost his child.

Upon seeing the tall archer standing beside the bed the assistant soothing Smellerbee rose and moved aside. Longshot sank down to his wife's side and took one of her hands into his trembling own.

She looked so small lying there like that. Eyes shut, normally pink lips terribly pale. He mentally begged her to open her eyes.

Smellerbee opened moist, tired eyes and squeezed her husband's hand. His questioning eyes searched her face.

"I wanted to tell you myself." She whispered.

Pain ripped through his heart like it hadn't since he, as a tiny child of eight, had watched from the shadows as his father was murdered and his mother raped by Fire Nation soldiers.

Immediately Longshot's well-built barriers dissolved and he was sobbing into his wife's shoulder.

Her fingers brushed through his hair and she kissed his brow. "Shhh darling, shhh. I wanted to tell you myself." She repeated.

Just then Longshot heard a sound coming from the washroom. It was a tiny mew-like sound and he lifted his tear stained cheeks to gaze in wonder at his wife's smile.

"It's a girl," she whispered as the tears began to flow again. But these were tears of happiness. They were both laughing and crying in joy as the midwife emerged from the washroom carrying a tiny bundle in her arms.

She settled the baby in Smellerbee's arms and the pair looked down upon their child with such love that the midwife felt her heart lift to see it.

Longshot kissed his wife's brow then placed his finger against his daughter's soft cheek. She made another small mewing sound. Silently Longshot lifter the baby into his arms and he smiled contentedly as his baby girl snuggled against his chest and his wife fell asleep by his side.


End file.
